Recuerdo (Harry-Hermione)
by belenpotter24
Summary: Para entender y saber como murieron sus padres, Harry quiere que Hermione saque ese recuerdo de su mente y puedan verlo.. Hermione acepta y juntos ven ese triste recuerdo..


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, libros y películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y mi One shot es participante en la categoría "escrito" del Reto "Cuentos de la Cripta" 2019, del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) en Facebook.

Nota de autor: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por apoyarme. Por favor comenta que te parece el One, y si hay algo para corregir, házmelo saber para poder mejorar. Gracias!

\- ¿Estás seguro Harry? - Preguntó Hermione después de analizar las palabras de su novio. Él quería recordar la noche de la muerte de sus padres, pero ella no creía que fuera lo más sensato.

-Estoy seguro Hermione, necesito recordar lo que pasó aquel día. -Dijo Harry sin titubear y por primera vez decidido. - ¡Para vencer a Voldemort, debemos debo de saber cómo pasó!

La castaña respiro profundo mientras lo observaba.

-Admiro tu coraje, pero... es arriesgado.

-Herms. -Se acercó a ella y agarró sus manos. -Si estamos juntos, no hay nada que nos pueda vencer. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Por favor!

La castaña soltó un suspiro. -Bueno, está bien. hagámoslo... -Dijo y Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Eres la mejor, ¿Lo sabías? -Dijo antes de ponerse a investigar.

Hermione pasó la tarde buscando en los libros que tenía en su bolso de cuentas algún hechizo para sacar recuerdos, mientras Harry ordenaba la tienda de campaña. Hacia unas semanas que habían empezado a ser novios, solo no sabían cómo se lo dirían al pelirrojo y a su familia. Ron se había ido un mes antes gracias a una discusión fuerte con Harry así que desde ese entonces, se turnaban para realizar los quehaceres de limpieza.

Después de buscar por horas, por fin volvió a hablar la castaña.

-¡He encontrado el hechizo, Harry!

El azabache del otro lado de la carpa, al oírla dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia la mesa.

-Sabia que podrías hacerlo Herms..-Se sentó a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que ella respondió para después seguir hablando.- ¿Cuál es el hechizo?

-Se llama Recuerdum. -Acercó el libro hacia Harry y le marcó el hechizo con el dedo índice.-Tu debes de concentrarte en ese recuerdo, recordar o pensar en cómo sería y yo apunto con la varita tu cien y diciendo las palabras arrastro el recuerdo a un pensadero.. -Explico mientras acariciaba la mano contraria con la suya.

-Debemos ir a Hogwarts... ahí hay un pensadero...

-Es peligroso Harry. -murmuró la castaña negando con la cabeza.

-Es nuestra única opción.

-No lo es...

Harry la miró extrañado. - ¿Por qué no? No me digas que…-Empezó a decir y la castaña asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Tienes un pensadero en tu bolso de cuentas?

-Es una réplica, funciona. Lo compré el año pasado, lo pedí en el profeta.

Él sonrió, sabía la inteligencia de su amiga, pero esta vez se había superado.

-Eres increíble enserio Herms. -Beso la punta de su nariz, lo que hizo que ella riera.-Vamos a hacerlo..

La castaña agarró su pequeño bolso y extrajo una especie de plato, que al principio era como uno común pero después se agrandó al tamaño de un pensadero normal.

-Wooow. -Fue lo único que dijo Harry sorprendido y Hermione sonrió y dijo agarrando su varita mágica.

-Harry quiero que pienses en ese recuerdo, aunque no lo recuerdes inténtalo. ¿Sí?

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos respirando hondo. Pensar en la muerte de sus padres, era triste pero sabía que para vencer a Lord Voldemort debía saber cómo pasó.

-Ese recuerdo está en tu inconsciente, en la parte mas lejana de tu memoria. -Dijo Hermione en voz baja. - Si solo lo imaginas podré extraerlo..

Dime si lo tienes...

-Lo tengo...

La castaña respiro profundo y apunto con su varita la cien de Harry, murmuro el encantamiento y al retirar la varita un hilo plateado salió de la cabeza de Harry, y lo dejó caer dentro del pensadero. El recuerdo cuando toco el agua, se volvió brillante y se formó un remolino.

-Listo, solo tenemos que probar si es el pensamiento correcto.

Se tomaron de las manos colocándose cerca del pensadero. Ambos miraron el agua, que no era líquido en si pero lo parecía, asintieron al instante y se zambulleron dentro. Primero no podían ver nada, solo sentían momentos pasar por su lado, segundos después se encontraban dentro de una casa, era modesta pero acogedora. Un bebé de aproximadamente una año, jugaba con una escoba de juguete. Harry se reconoció al instante, aquel cabello alborotado lo reconocería en cualquier lado. En la escena entraron una joven pareja, una chica pelirroja de mirada amable y cabello largo junto a un chico de cabello azabache alborotado, anteojos y mirada divertida. No cabía duda que eran sus padres.

Harry miró a su novia emocionado. -Lo lograste-Murmuró orgulloso del logro de la castaña, no era el primero ni tampoco el único.

La pareja jugaba alegre con el pequeño, se veían felices, disfrutando del momento en familia. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir mucho dolor y enojo, porque así podría haber sido su familia, crecer junto a sus padres, ser feliz pero todo eso fue interrumpido por un ser tan malo y despiadado que no le importaba nada ni nadie.

De pronto, se oscureció la habitación y al ver hacia la ventana pudo notar la sombra de un mago encapuchado. Sintió su cicatriz arder y Hermione agarró su mano, como deduciendo lo que sentía.

Vieron hacia la familia y notaron que el joven le extendía a su mujer al bebé y le decía:

-¡Lily es él! ¡Agarra a Harry y vete! Yo los detendré..

La angustia de no poder hacer nada invadió al Harry adolescente, lo estaba observando y no podía interferir por ser un recuerdo.

No pudo evitar que lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. -¡Papá! -Solo susurró y noto que la castaña le acariciaba el brazo.

Se podía notar la desesperación de ambos jóvenes padres, en sus rostros sabían que no se verían más. Un último beso y la pelirroja subió por las escaleras. Harry y Hermione ya no pudieron ver más a James, la sala se desdibujó y volvieron a encontrarse en otra habitación, esta vez era la recámara de un bebé. La joven pelirroja ahora sostenía al bebé y como podía apilaba sillas y un mueble sobre la puerta para impedir que entraran. Se sintió un fuerte estruendo, dando a entender que James Potter había muerto, Lily rompió a llorar desesperada y Harry la imitó, no podía resistir la angustia de la escena, sentía que la castaña igual lloraba, así que soltó su mano y la abrazó.

La pelirroja colocó al bebé en la cuna y le dijo entre lágrimas.

-¡Harry, Papá te ama! ¡Mama te ama! ¡Se fuerte Harry!

Sl Harry mayor, esas palabras le atravesaron como dagas en el corazón. Una parte de él estaba orgullosa de sus padres, más ahora viendo la escena y otra tenía más a flor de piel aquella herida de no tener a sus padres vivos.

Se oyó otro estruendo y la puerta se abrió de golpe, lanzando para todas direcciones lo que la pelirroja había para impedir que la abrieran.

Lily se colocó tapando la cuna y vio horrorizada la figura encapuchada entrar en la habitación.

Harry observaba todo llorando, no queriendo ocultar sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Apártate niña idiota! -Se escuchó decir al encapuchado.

\- ¡A Harry no, por favor! Harry no. -Dijo Lily con la voz quebrada.

-Apártate sangre sucia. -Volvió a decir Voldemort.

-Hago lo que me pida, pero no mate a Harry por favor. -Pidió Lily.

-Tú no tienes que morir. apártate necia. -Habló por tercera vez el señor tenebroso.

-Máteme a mí, pero a Harry no... a Harry no por favor.

Y vio a Lord Voldemort levantar la varita y pronunciar la maldición tenebrosa. -Avada kedavra. -Una luz verde salió de la punta de la varita logrando iluminar cada rincón de la habitación.

Harry miró como la luz verde llegaba hacia su madre y la mataba al instante.

-¡Mama!-Grito y cayó de rodillas al piso, gateo hacia el cadáver que estaba inerte y notó que la mirada de la pelirroja reflejaba terror y a la vez paz, por qué tenía la fe de haber protegido a su hijo.

Miro hacia Voldemort y vio que este se estaba desintegrando, gracias al rebote que le pegó la maldición asesina una pequeña luz fue hacia el bebé Harry que miraba asustado llorando sin comprender nada.

Y en ese instante Harry sintió que algo lo sacaba de ese lugar, a los segundos estaba nuevamente en la carpa. Hermione lo sostenía del brazo, sin pensarlo se abrazaron fuerte. Harry volvió a llorar, estaba agradecido por el sacrificio de sus padres, pero ese trauma que lo persiguió desde que supo cómo habían muerto, se había intensificado.

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Harry se separó de Hermione unos centímetros para verla, tenía la cara mojada por las lágrimas, pero igual de hermosa que siempre. La beso en los labios suavemente. Agradecería el estar con ella, que era en quien más confiaba y su compañera fiel que siempre estuvo a su lado.

-Te amo Herms. -Murmuro Harry después del beso.

-Te amo Harry. -Dijo Hermione para volver a abrazarse y quedarse así un buen rato hasta que se pasara la angustia por todo lo vivido.


End file.
